


Winter Wonderland

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 6: ice sculptures.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 6: ice sculptures.

"This is _brilliant_ ," Ginny said awestruck, bright lights reflected in her eyes. 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she wouldn't be impressed by pureblood traditions so he'd wanted to take her somewhere special but unique to propose. 

A [Muggle winter carnival](http://hydeparkwinterwonderland.com/) was about as different as Draco could imagine.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked. "There is a Christmas market, ice sculptures, an observation wheel, a circus—"

"Ice skating!" Ginny clasped his hand and dragged him toward the rink.

_Thank goodness for stability charms_ , Draco thought to himself, unable to imagine how Muggles managed without falling on their arses. 

Ginny had no trouble though, skating as effortlessly as she flew. 

After several laps—and only one near disaster when a small child fell right in front of them—they took off their skates and went to the bar. 

After a mug of mulled wine, they headed to the observation wheel to take in the sights from high above.

Ring burning a hole in his pocket, Draco waited until they reached the highest point to lace their fingers together and drop to one knee.

"A proposal," someone said loudly. "How romantic."

Draco somehow kept himself from hexing the person. Pulling the ring from his pocket, he offered it to her. "Will you consent to be my wife?"

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered, a wide grin bursting across her face. "Yes. Yes!"

Draco stood and Ginny wrapped her arms around him, the other occupants in their compartment applauding as they kissed.

"You didn't need to go to all this trouble, you know," Ginny said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'd have said yes if you'd asked me in a swamp."

"Next time," he said, holding her tight.

"Next time, my arse," she murmured, pinching his.


End file.
